


Welcome Home

by Zerotaste



Category: King Of Prism, King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: There’s nothing quite like home. The water of the Edel Rose bath surrounds him with a warmth that he’s sorely missed. It’s not as if his hotel room in Madagascar hadn’t had more than acceptable facilities but nothing can compare to where you truly feel at ease. All of the stress of losing his position within the company, and everything leading up to him regaining it seems to melt away as he leans back and turns his eyes to the ceiling. Thank god that’s over, though in the world of business he knows it’s far from the last time he’ll have to overcome hurdles.There is one part of home that’s missing though, one that’s had pink tinted cheeks and has avoided properly acknowledging him since he’d spoken to him at the door.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I could not stop thinking about the end of Kakeru's episode so here we are

There’s nothing quite like home. The water of the Edel Rose bath surrounds him with a warmth that he’s sorely missed. It’s not as if his hotel room in Madagascar hadn’t had more than acceptable facilities but nothing can compare to where you truly feel at ease. All of the stress of losing his position within the company, and everything leading up to him regaining it seems to melt away as he leans back and turns his eyes to the ceiling. Thank god that’s over, though in the world of business he knows it’s far from the last time he’ll have to overcome hurdles.

There is one part of home that’s missing though, one that’s had pink tinted cheeks and has avoided properly acknowledging him since he’d spoken to him at the door. If he didn’t know better, he’d guess from Taiga’s reaction that he’s mad at him but he does know better. There’s a much more likely chance that he’s simply embarrassed about how much he missed him, than that he’s furious at his departure. The nights hadn’t been the same without a warm and cat-like presence sneaking into his bed and cuddling into him, nor the mornings without someone to tease about their habit of doing that. They do say distance makes the heart grow fonder but he’s not too sure he had much room left to grow in the first place. It’s crazy to think just how much of a stake the wannabe delinquent has on his affections.

The sound of footsteps on tile resounds throughout the large room. He doesn’t even have to think for a second about who they belong to, he knows that walking pattern. There’s no doubt that’s Taiga come to pretend he hasn’t missed him as much as he actually has.

“Oh? I was told everyone had already bathed, Taiga-kyun~” Smiling to himself as he hears the shower head turn on, he can easily imagine the slight blush that’s undoubtedly still apparent on Taiga’s cheeks. “Or did you get too excited imagining what I’d be doing to you now that I’m back and make a mess~?”

“Shut-up Kazuo.” It’s obscured under the fall of the water but he can easily put the sounds to words, Taiga is predictable. “It’s nothin’ like that.”

“Of course it isn’t~” Now home is truly complete. Hearing the frustrated noise Taiga makes at his teasing sends his heart fluttering. Oh it’s so cruel for him to pick on him like this right off the bat but with reactions that cute, who can blame him? “You can be honest with me Taiga-kyun, I’ve missed you just as much as you’ve missed me after all.”

Turning his gaze to the very naked form of his boyfriend sat atop a small stool, he chuckles quietly at his body language. Flustered and rushing his way through his washing, Taiga sure seems in a hurry to get in the bath with him, no matter what excuses he may actually come up with for being here.

“It’s not like that I said!” Shutting off the water and turning his head to look at him, he finally gets a view of that cute blushing face as he stammers back. “I jus’ wanted to talk to you alone I guess.”

His voice drops so low with those last words that he almost can’t make them out. Cute. While he may have to reduce his volume to be more truthful about what he’s saying, Kakeru can’t help the happiness his more truthful admission brings.

“How sweet~” He comments, a hint of sincerity slipping into his teasing tone.

Eyes narrowing he focuses keenly on those lean legs as Taiga stands up, following upwards to a cute ass that he’s also solely missed while away. At least he’d had the video of his solo show in Aomori to play over and over. It might not have been much but some of those camera angles had seemed purposely filmed for his lecherous eyes, focusing far too much on Taiga’s crotch and ass to have been accidental. Perhaps he should find out who filmed it, send them an email informing them not to film such angles of him again but thanking them at the same time. The Madagascar trip would have been much more painful without that footage to turn to.

“Saw the news, you got your job back yeah?” Making his way into the water, he doesn’t miss the way Taiga immediately heads in his direction.

“I did!” Not that he ever exactly lost his job he was just... briefly demoted. “So don’t you worry your pretty little face Taiga-kyun, I’ll be able to put food on the table for our struggling family once more, you must have had it so hard trying to provide for all our children on your own.”

“Our what!?” Taiga’s confused and surprised words draw laughter out of him. “I dunno what kids you got Kazuo but they’re nothin’ to do with me. Keep it in your pants, geez.”

“Relax, relax Taiga-kyun, I’m kidding.” Reaching out his fingers wrap around a toned arm, pulling him down to join him. “You should know you’re the only one for me~”

“Whatever.” It’s not an outright admission on his feelings but nevertheless Taiga’s thigh brushes against his as he sits. He clearly had no qualms about getting up close and personal with him, head falling against Kakeru’s shoulder soon after. “You’re annoying and tacky but, ’s weird here without you, don’t do that again. If they try send you somewhere else I’ll fight ‘em.”

“You won’t have to worry about that happening again anytime soon. I’m here to stay and all yours~” Sliding an arm around Taiga’s shoulders he’s relieved when he doesn’t get any opposition to the action. “I think you would’ve liked Madagascar though.”

He really hopes he’s not proven wrong on that statement and if something comes up where he is transferred somewhere again, he’s taking Taiga with him. Or perhaps he just wants an excuse to travel with Taiga in general and show him the wonders of the world. He may be opposed to the flashy but given his reactions to the new building, Kakeru really does want to show him new things, take him new places and see that adorable awe and excitement over such basic luxuries once more.

 “Huh? Would I?” Taiga sounds confused. “It’s like a big as jungle with a buncha animals yeah?”

Kakeru has a feeling Taiga’s formed his opinions on the place based off the movies but given the array of animals gathered inspired by said films, he’s not really as far off the mark as he could have been.

“Well. Kind of. It was really down to earth, tragically so in places but hopefully the coming boost to the economy will help with that.” Free hand moving to adjust his glasses he laughs at his slip into business speak. Taiga won’t care about that side of things. “I hung out with royalty you know, even he wasn’t flashy in the slightest.”

“I wanna say you’re lying but if anyone’s doin’ that kinda stuff it’s you.” He comments, not sounding one bit surprised.

“And I fulfilled an ancient prophecy left behind by the kings of old!” While he’s still damn sure that had been one hell of a coincidence it’s fun to say and he knows however Taiga reacts to that, it’s going to be amusing.

“Yeah that part’s crap.” Giving him a thoroughly disbelieving look, Taiga turns away yet doesn’t try to escape from the arm around his shoulders. “Don’t lie to me Kazuo.”

“Fine fine~ Don’t believe me if you want but I know what really happened.” He’s pretty sure there’s not one person with half a brain who actually will believe that part of his story. “Ah, I missed this.”

“Missed what?”

“You.” That’s a little bit too simplistic and he’s said as much already but it’s very true. “Your bad attitude and your cute face, those long nights without you were excruciating, Taiga-kyun~”

“Hey wait is that a compliment or what!?” Giving up on the cold shoulder already, Taiga pulls back to stare him in the eyes. “And waddaya mean excruciating?”

“Excruciating means-”

“I know what it means! I jus’, ugh whatever.” Settling back down with a cute pout on his face, Taiga huffs. “’s hard for me too.”

It’s so nice to hear him admit it. As Taiga’s thigh slides back into place beside his own he pulls him in closer, wanting to feel more of him pressed against himself. While there’s so much his body aches for and has missed, even skinship like this manages to fill a void that he couldn’t while he was away.

“So, what did you think of my show?” He can foresee a very Taiga-typical response coming but in the footage he’d watched of his own performance while waiting for his return flight, the brief glimpse he’d caught of Taiga watching his projected show had revealed him to be very clearly enamoured. He hadn’t realised he was even being broadcast that night, not until his phone had recommended him the video of himself based on his history of watching prism shows online. “Cool right?”

 “Your show was kinda cool I guess.” Just as expected.

“You guess?” Of course it wasn’t at all to Taiga’s tastes, if anything it was the polar opposite. It’s not that he can’t do street style but it’s not really his go to.

“Yeah, too flashy but it wasn’t bad.” Tilting his head to take in Taiga’s face, it’s apparent that his already present blush has become darker still. “The jumps were alright I guess.”

“Just alright?” He feigns sadness, seeing just what he can draw out of Taiga in reaction.

“Yeah, perfectly average, nothing amazing.” Amusement shines through his words. “Step up your game Kazuo, I could beat you in my sleep.”

There’s a small smile on his face, eyes extending it with a twinkle of joy that does a one hit KO on his heart. He can’t ignore how irresistible Taiga is with an expression like that and he’s certain that as that switch flicks, and that spark happens, he’s not the only one feeling it. An invisible energy pulls them together, his emotions and hormones urging him in a way he can’t deny. Why would he? It’s been far too long since he’s gotten to touch him, taste him. Perhaps he shouldn’t be acting on them here, given his and Taiga’s tendency to stumble into far less innocent touches very quickly but regardless, he finds himself leaning in and a hand coming up to tilt Taiga’s chin up to his.

A welcome homecoming indeed.  Slow kisses never last for long with how eager and feisty Taiga can be. Passion flows from him, muddling Kakeru’s judgement about just how far to take things here. It’s not like anyone would be too surprised that he’s this shameless, would they? Though Taiga would certainly be mortified if they were to be caught.

Everything Taiga’s too embarrassed to say with words comes out through his kisses. His lips may be chapped and movements still slightly awkward despite the thousands of times they’ve done this before, but he’s finally able to be completely bare and honest. Directing the kiss into something  with a little more flow, kissing deeper, he gives back the honesty that Taiga is giving him with no fanfare or flashy words.

It’s not the water around him that’s causing his body to heat up. Taiga’s teeth pull at his lip before kissing back with vigour, almost begging him to push the boundaries of what’s acceptable to do in the bath. There’s so much pent up frustration and raw desire starting to come through that if it weren’t for being very aware of his habits, he’d have to wonder if Taiga jerked off at all when he was gone. Such a thing would be impossible for him though. It must be like it was for himself, his hand just can’t compare to the real thing.

Fingers dancing over smooth skin he’s seeks out a small peak, tugging and twisting until there’s a small moan into his mouth. Arms close around him and a thigh throws itself over his own. The action is clumsy, water splashing as Taiga moves but not once do their lips part, nor do Kakeru’s fingers leave his nipples.

 The gasps passed between their lips grow more frequent, sounds undeniably of people doing a little more than just bathing echo throughout the room. Arousal builds into a menace, twisting and dancing within him until his hips are grinding up, knowing that there’s no way Taiga isn’t in a similar state. Letting his fingers drop lower he confirms that. Already half hard, his dick twitches as Kakeru’s fingers wrap around it, a loud, raw moan leaving his lips. He’s so easy to play, so responsive and cute, really he shouldn’t be allowed to do the things he does to Kakeru. It’s a little embarrassing to be so completely and earnestly head over heels like this.

Pulling back from the kiss he takes in the state Taiga’s in as he starts to work his length. Eyes burning with need, mouth hanging open and dangerously lewd sounds spilling from it, Kakeru wishes he ‘d brought his phone in with him. It’s inadvisable to have such photos of an up and coming prism star but at least if he’s ever forced to be alone again for some time, he’ll have more than a publically available performance video to aid his imagination.

“Kazuo wait.” He gets out, breath coming fast. “Not here, I wanna. Dammit, I’m going to your room and you’re gunna come with me.”

Water surges around them as Taiga gets off his lap. It’s sad not to feel his soft skin against his own and to put a pause in their actions. His own dick really, really just wants to pull him back down and ask nicely if they can keep going but he knows what Taiga wants and he wants that too. It’s something that’s very much right in front of him as Taiga turns around to get out of the bath. Dripping wet and oh so tempting, he can’t help but to reach out and give it a small slap. The tiny shout he gets in response makes it all the more worth it.

\-----

Sheets in disarray and clothes he’d definitely left in his laundry basket on the bed, the room stinks of Taiga’s influence. After eating and before he’d headed to the bath, he’d had time to drop off his stuff and grab his towel but he hadn’t quite taken in the state of things. Jetlag and homesickness had made him very one track minded. Now that he’s a little refreshed, it all makes sense, especially as Taiga tears off his own towel, the only thing he’d bothered to put on after their bath, and falls back onto the bed as though he owns it.

“Hurry up Kazuo, you left me waiting long enough.” He’s so needy as he complains and it’s refreshing to hear such honesty from him.

“Oh~ Did I now, Taiga-kyun?” Dropping the cap he never bothered to put on, onto his desk, he raises an eyebrow. “If leaving you on your own makes you this easy then perhaps I should actually do it more often.”

 That’s definitely a robe of his scrunched up beside his pillow and huh, that’s certainly a very suspicious looking stain. He shouldn’t be distracting himself with thoughts of Taiga jerking off to his clothes when he has the real thing right here in front of him but the image does send a very strong throb of arousal straight to his dick. How lewd Taiga is, making himself so at home in such ways during his absence.

“Don’t you dare.” Growled out a hand grabs the tie on his robe, tugging it free and seeing it fall open. “Don’t wanna be teased Kazuo, please.”

A please from Taiga is very rare. As much as he wants to bully him a little about leaving evidence of his hormonal doings in plain sight, he can do that later. He supposes he probably should play a little nice when Taiga is too. Letting the fabric slide from his shoulders and into a pool on the floor, he lets his eyes roam over Taiga’s body. Chest heaving with anticipation, his skin still shines, drops of water clinging to his abs from where he’d dried off in a bit too much of a hurry. Still hard and proudly so, turning his eyes to his dick has him licking his lips. There’s an endgame that they both want here but surely he can be afforded a little bit of exploration to re-familiarise himself with his body.

Sinking under his weight, as he climbs on top of Taiga, he has to appreciate how nice it is to feel his bed underneath him again. Luxury hotels may have top of the line mattresses but there’s nothing that will ever compare to what waits for you at the place that feels most like home. Hot skin meets his as he presses down, lips drop to centimetres above Taiga’s own before locking eyes with him. Vibrant green stares back, a challenge in his eyes as though he won’t forgive him if he doesn’t hurry up and get on with things. Reaching up to take his glasses off, he just manages to get them safely on the shelving at the end of his bed without having to move off of Taiga. They may contain some high tech anti-fogging technology but from here on out, they’re only going to get in the way. Returning to his previous position, he lets their lips meet.

Hips grind up against his own, precum smearing across his skin as Taiga takes the chance to seek out his own pleasure. He might be a bit clumsy in the action but Kakeru can’t help the moan he pulls from his own lips as hard heat rolls against his own dick. God he’s missed him so much. His movements are never elegant, nor has he gotten much less awkward due to experience but he’s enthusiastic and that more than makes up for any strange or weird movements he may make. He’s raw and honest and so completely Taiga, it’s not something Kakeru would give up for the world.

“Needy~” He breaths between them, laughing quietly at the frustrated groan Taiga gives as he lifts his hips out of reach. It’s a shame for him too, to lose that stimulation but he’s going to be getting a lot more of it once he’s inside him, he can play around a little bit without dying. Taiga can deal with it too, he’s sure he’s going to like what he’s about to do a whole lot more than his desperate grinding.

“Shut up.”

Lips move to Taiga’s neck, covering the skin in slow kisses as he begins his descent down his body. Hips roll against nothing as Taiga squirms for contact, small whines leaving his lips at the realisation that Kakeru isn’t planning on letting him have it again just quite yet. Hand moving between them he pushes his hips back to the bed, fingers just skirting the area Taiga so desperately wants him to touch. Slowly dragging the tips through the small patch of hair he gets a high gasp from Taiga. It tickles, he knows that and he knows he’s just about to get told off for that as his teeth tug at a nipple, stealing the words from Taiga’s mouth.

That can’t last for long though, behind shaky breaths and frustrated groans he knows Taiga’s just waiting for his mind to arrange something remotely coherent so he can shout it down the bed. Hips starting to wriggle again, Taiga really can’t be controlled for long.

“Kazuo cut it out. Just touch it already dammit.” His voice is breathier than usual but filled with just the amount of desperation that Kakeru expects from him. “Ugh whatever.”

What he expects is a hand in his hair, trying to push him down towards his dick. That isn’t what happens. Squirming out from under him Taiga moves up the bed, face filled with what Kakeru can make out as determination.

“Taiga-kyun?” He’s kind of lost as to just what he’s after here. Taiga is far more likely to give in to begging than he is to get off the bed and leave because he’s not getting his own way.

His answer doesn’t come in words, there isn’t much room to manoeuvre about on the single bed but that doesn’t stop a determined Taiga. Strong arms flip Kakeru onto his back, the bed bouncing beneath them as things become a little clearer. Taiga’s no Yamato Alexander but as he pins Kakeru down on the mattress and takes a bit of control back for himself, he reminds him that the weights he keeps in his room aren’t just for decoration.

“I said I don’t wanna be teased today Kazuo.” Swallowing thickly in response to the growled out words, he has to admit that Taiga is really hot when he’s acting more dominant like this. There’s no beating about the bush when Taiga’s in control, his hand finds it’s way to Kakeru’s dick immediately, pumping the length with conviction. “How’d you even manage to be like that when you’re this hard too.”

His last words are mumbled and with his spare hand, Taiga reaches under the stained robe for something he’s very certain he didn’t leave on his bed himself. Taiga hasn’t just been jerking off to his clothes but he must have been fingering himself while conjuring images of Kakeru fucking him instead as he buries his nose in the fabric. That’s just unfair, coupled with Taiga’s hand, the image sees a loud moan spilling from his lips, hips jerking up into the contact he’s getting.

That means Taiga’s planning on starting to prepare himself immediately though and there’s far better ways they can go about that. He still hasn’t gotten to remind himself of how he tastes and as Taiga starts to shuffle down the bed, obviously intent on taking him in his mouth as he works himself open, he can’t help but want to go for the more satisfying solution.

“Taiga-kyun~ did you want to turn around? I think we can have a little more fun than just this.”

“Huh?” Of course it might take a little bit for what he means to register in his head, he hadn’t really been that descriptive in his request. “You mean, uh... You better actually do it though Kazuo. No more teasing, ‘lright?”

It doesn’t take perfect vision to see how hard Taiga’s started blushing again at the request. It’s a shame to once more lose the stimulation he’d just begun to receive, but it will be worth it. Taiga’s flustered state doesn’t end at his face either. As he moves around to throw a leg over Kakeru’s face his limbs shake, a knee narrowly missing his nose as he gets into position.

“Easy now Taiga-kyun. I don’t want to end up in hospital tonight-”

His words stop abruptly as something very hard and slightly salty brushes against his lips. Letting his tongue dart out he groans as he drags it across the tip of Taiga’s dick. Spurred on by the sound he gets in response he continues to lick around the sensitive head, pushing down his foreskin fully before reaching up to pull Taiga’s hips down, opening wider to take more of his length in his mouth as he does. Usually he isn’t quite this cock hungry, usually he would definitely be taking his time and making this more about drawing reactions from Taiga than drowning them both in their desire on but he can’t hold back now that he’s got him in his mouth.

Taiga is apparently quite determined not to be outdone. It takes all he has not to choke as he feels wet heat swallow down most of his length in one go. The pleasure is much more suffocating than his hand has been and as he moans around the length in his mouth, he feels little shame in letting Taiga know just how good it feels. The walls here are thin and it’s risky to not hold back but it’s been too long, they can hardly be blamed for being a little noisy. Hopefully Yukinojou and Minato have had the good sense to realise what’s likely to be happening and are keeping the younger ones out of earshot. He can’t help himself, especially as Taiga attempts to swallow more of him down, the tightness of his throat and his eager sucking drive him wild.

Reaching for where the bottle of lube had been dropped on the mattress, he blindly gropes at the sheets until his fingers finally touch plastic. Nudging Taiga’s hips up so he can have a little space to move he inhales sharply at the temperature difference between the soaring temperature of the room and the cool feeling of the slick liquid he’s coating his fingers in. When he’s with Taiga it never takes things long to heat up though, much like how the drips of barely dried off bath water on Taiga’s skin have been replaced with sweat, this too will heat up before long.

There’s a groan, a grumble from Taiga that has him reacting verbally to the vibrations. Every movement of his tongue, every sound muffled by his cock has him finding it hard not to start rocking up into his mouth. He supposes though that that particular groan was less a way to draw a reaction out of him and more a complaint at the time Kakeru’s taking without actually doing anything to him. That’s about to change. Dragging one slick finger down between his cheeks he finds zero resistance to pushing it slowly in. The angle is a little weird but the happy hum he gets from Taiga at feeling something inside him has him willing to ignore that.

Pushing back against his finger, Taiga seems eager for more and he’s more than willing to oblige. Picking up the speed he adjusts the angle of his thrusts, it doesn’t take long until he loses the heat around his dick as Taiga pulls back to moan properly. Spurred on by the delicious reaction he slips a second finger in alongside the first, milking more and more beautiful and dangerously loud sounds out of him. Taiga’s attempts to continue sucking him off are clumsy, small coughs leave him as Kakeru’s fingers seem to ruin his ability to think about timing his breathing. That’s okay though, even his safe solution of sucking at the tip has his body on fire. There’s nothing but pleasure between them right now and with every deep, ragged breath he’s taking, the smell of sex is clear. Not that he isn’t very aware of that with Taiga’s hips wriggling above him, his cock dancing in front of his face so temptingly.

Manoeuvring Taiga above his mouth again his tongue finds itself back on his dick, licking a stripe up the silky smooth skin.

“Kazuo, n-” Talking must be so hard for Taiga right now and he doesn’t blame him. Even someone as eloquent as himself might have trouble speaking having both his cock and prostate targeted like this. “If you do that. Too fast, you can’t.”

Well in that case there’s only one thing for it.

“How about you remind me how well you ride then, Taiga-kyun.” There’s a shaky gasp in response, breath hitting his dick directly before Taiga gives one last, quick bob of his head, leaving Kakeru all the more eager to be inside him once he pulls off completely.

His fingers squelch grossly as he pulls out, reaching for the already sullied robe to wipe the lube off them as Taiga rearranges himself down the bed. There’s a quick detour from Taiga to a drawer in his unit of shelves, hands scrambling audibly within it until he finds what he was after. He shakes slightly as he rolls the condom on, fumbling as his eagerness gets the better of him. Passing the lube down the bed he lets Taiga do the honors there too, laughing quietly at how in his hurry to get a move on with things, Taiga simply turns the bottle upside down over his dick before giving it a couple of quick pumps to ensure the copious amounts of lube he’d spilled ended up where they need to be. He already had no doubts that he’d have to change his sheets in the morning but now he may have to do so even before they can sleep.

A hand reaches out, stroking over the warm skin of his hip, encouraging Taiga gently as he lines his cock up with his entrance. He can feel his thighs shaking as he starts to slowly sink down on him but soon enough low sounds are starting to leave both their lips. He can only imagine how good it must feel to finally be full again after so long of making do with just his fingers. The warmth of being inside him feels so much better than his own hand ever could.

“You missed him didn’t you Taiga-kyun~?” The finger on his hip travels upwards, pinching a nipple as Taiga stills to adjust to his size. “My cute Ka-”

“Kazuo if you keep tal-” Breath hitching his words shake and break.

“My bad, my bad~” Cute. “I won’t talk about my cute Kakeru-chan any longer. Although with how long your taking to adjust is cute really the right word~?”

The teasing gets a very annoyed sound from Taiga followed by a roll of his hips. Yes, oh god yes. It’s not like he’d forgotten how good it feels to be in him like this but the reminder is very, very nice and Taiga doesn’t seem keen to stop moving. Grinding down on his dick with growing intensity, Taiga’s movements aren’t just doing a good job of shutting up whatever embarrassing thing he might come up with next. The heat in the room increases tenfold as he fucks himself harder and harder on Kakeru’s dick. It’s so warm, so slick and so tight and in response all Kakeru can do his throw his head back and moan, hand sliding back down Taiga’s chest to rest on his hip again. He’s doing too good of a job, how eager and desperate he was to get Kakeru’s cock inside him was no act. He’s riding him as if it’s all he’s been able to think about in his absence.

Rocking his hips up in time with Taiga’s movements, he feels like both his ability to think and his ability to breathe have been taking from him. Shallow, fast breaths can’t replace the air being knocked out of him by the pleasure coursing through him. Both of them sound like they just got off stage after a show but that’s not slowing Them down. Through Taiga’s panting comes those sweet moans he can’t get enough of and with the angle he’s thrusting up into him at, he knows exactly which moans are the direct consequences of his own actions.

“Ngh fuck, Kazuo.” Not even that strong core is enough to keep him upright when he’s this into things it seems. Falling forward and bracing himself either side of Kakeru’s head, Taiga’s breath tickles his lips as he refuses to let the action put a stop to their pleasure.

Gripping his ass tight Kakeru helps him bounce on his cock, enjoying just how firm the sweat slick skin is under his fingers. All those nights sighing and bringing up that video on his tablet again, just so he could remind himself of how it looked are over. It’s his again and it feels even better than it used to. Both around his cock and to his hands. Is that just due to how much he’s been craving him or Taiga been training extra hard without him here? Burning off his pent up needs with weights and extra time in the rink? His body was always perfect but the idea has a rather unsightly sound leaving his lips.

Tilting his head up he captures Taiga’s lips, one hand regretfully leaving his ass to tangle in his hair, deepening it. It’s clumsier than before, their minds too caught up with other things to put much thought into what their tongues, their lips and their teeth are doing but feeling Taiga moaning directly into his mouth as their hips work in unison to get the most pleasure possible renders that pointless. Who cares about finesse when you’re getting hot and sweaty with the boy you haven’t been able to get off you’re mind? Giving one last squeeze to that tight ass he drops his other hand, bringing it between them to cup Taiga’s cheek.

“Taiga-kyun.” Their lips barely part as he speaks, sneaking in another quick kiss between words. “Roll onto you back for me?”

There’s  one more kiss, deep and frantic before Taiga’s pulling back and lifting himself off his cock. There’s no time wasted in repositioning themselves on the bed and only a few tangled limbs as the swap positions. Lean muscled legs wrap themselves around his hips, pulling him in and letting Taiga demand what he wants without words. Letting his fingers drag over those delicious thighs he lets himself admire them until he can’t take it anymore. He needs to be back inside him and it needs to be now. Gripping Taiga’s hips as he lines himself up, it takes a little bit of effort to remind himself not to sink his fingers in too tightly; their communal bathing situation and some of Taiga’s costumes mean no marks allowed.

Pushing back in is easy, one swift movement and his hips are pressed flush against him. A choked moan leaves Taiga’s mouth as he does so and rather than verbal confirmation that he’s okay, he gets a wriggle of his hips, pressing back against him and urging him to start moving. He doesn’t have to be told twice. The sounds of their slick skin slapping together are so much louder in this position, almost rivalling the volume of Taiga’s moans. Although able to cover his mouth with an arm now, those are definitely disappointingly muffled.

“I want to hear those sweet, sweet sounds, Taiga-kyun~” It takes a bit of effort to balance himself as he thrusts but lifting a hand to pull Taiga’s arm from over his mouth, he’s instantly rewarded. “Much better~”

It’s getting hard to speak again as his core burns from eager thrusts and his brain muddles incoherent acknowledgments of pleasure with things that might actually make sense. That’s okay though, he can feel that pressure starting to build, twisting and turning and stacking on top of itself with every thrust. He’s not going to last much longer.

Changing his angle until he hears Taiga scream, he seeks out a guarantee that he’ll be close behind. The legs around his hips pull him in tighter, silently begging him to go harder and deeper. Everything becomes dizzying as he focuses only on making sure he’s aiming for Taiga’s prostate and on holding himself back from cumming too fast. That’s really hard though when Taiga’s reacting so lewdly to him and he’s missed being able to bury himself in him like this so much.

Leaning down he catches his lips again, trying to distract himself from teetering on the edge with the kiss. It’s pointless though, chests now flush against each other the extra points of contact between them only set him more alight. He doesn’t want this to end so fast but his body is betraying him. Despite everything he is just a teenage boy who hasn’t gotten any in a while after all.

It comes out of nowhere that Taiga turns his head out of the kiss, burying his head in his shoulder and biting onto the skin as he shakes. Tightening around him Taiga hides his moans of ecstasy against his skin as heat splashes between them. Feeling his reactions to his climax, all his muscles tensing and the way his chest presses into his as he arches his back up, Kakeru gives up on holding back.

Closing his eyes tight and biting his lip he forgets all rhythm and precision as he snaps his hips in desperately those last few times. The way Taiga’s still tight around him, legs still pulling him in deep and the half moaned breaths he gives as his mouth falls away from Kakeru’s shoulder spur him on. Unlike Taiga he doesn’t bother trying to silence himself as his pleasure reaches a peak. Loud and raw his moans strain his throat as he releases. He hasn’t had an orgasm this intense since he left, new waves of pleasure washing over him constantly as his hips continue to press into Taiga, milking things out for all they’re worth.

“Too much Kazuo-” He’s amazed Taiga can speak coherently, trying to catch his breath as he comes down from his high, he sounds ragged and run dry.

It takes a moment to collect his own thoughts enough to process what’s being said and his breath enough to speak. He’d completely let himself get lost in ecstasy.

“Ah, sorry, sorry~” Not wanting to overstimulate him on their first time back together he pulls out slowly, already missing the heat inside him as he sits back on his knees. “It’s so easy to get carried away when you’re so cute and tight~”

The reality of how much of a mess he is hits him as he starts to pull off the condom. How much he’s sweated alone calls for another trip to the bath but Taiga’s overly enthusiastic lube application combined with the cum that covers both their chests and stomachs leaves him in no doubt that they’ll eventually end up back down there helping each other to shower off.

“You can’t even stop being tacky for one minute can you?” It sounds like Taiga intends to sound irritated but it just comes off as amused. “Throw that out and come cuddle. I’m not moving for another hour.”

Rolling his eyes at how clingy Taiga gets after sex he finds himself smiling. He really is very, very cute, Kakeru is one lucky guy. Tying off the condom and throwing it in the small bin beside his desk, he makes a mental note to cover it up with something in the morning. It’s not like their activities are a secret to some of the residents here but making sure to be at least sightly discreet in ways like that is one of the aspects of dorm life that’s kind of annoying. Speaking of discreet or the need to be so, he really hopes Taiga didn’t leave too much of a mark with that bite. Perhaps he can spin a story about being bitten by a big cat in Madagascar to convince the younger ones that it’s nothing to be concerned or curious about. That sounds far more believable than his coincidental ancient prophecy fulfilling any way.

There are weird damp spots on his sheets as he crawls back up the bed and wraps himself around the now exhausted Taiga. Curling himself into Kakeru properly Taiga gives a happy, content hum. It’s very, very likely he’s going to fall asleep in his arms here and make his intentions to clean up tonight incredibly difficult but he doesn’t mind letting him rest a little. Pressing a slow kiss to the back of his neck he gives a soft smile against the salty skin.

“I missed you so much, Taiga-kyun.”

“Yeah...” A yawn interrupts his words. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always so nervous writing for new fandoms but these two are so cute and I couldn't not write them something. I've been into kinpri since before Pride was released but given how chaotic the films are it took me until SSS started airing to be able to properly remember who everyone is... thank you Kayla for latching onto kaketai as soon as i showed you the films. Im sure i would have ended up loving them eventually but you just sped up the process.


End file.
